Saiunkoku 2nd Generation
by Mintystar67
Summary: This is about Shuurei and Ryuuki's daughter and her way to the throne. I know I write really short chapters just deal with it. Chapter 5 has been revised! Please R&R all reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I think that this is the last matter of the day," Ryuuki said to all of the tired officials

"I want to help you daddy, I want to help!" squealed a six year old Sakura

All of the officials smiled and pointed at the young princess of the Shi family. She was young and careless and looked exactly like her mother except she had her father's golden eyes.

"I'm sorry dear but now is not a time for you to be here." Ryuuki said trying to be patient with his young daughter.

So the young princess sat down on the side of her father's throne and waited and watched as the Ministers debated on what to do with some extra left over money. They finally settled on using it as a bonus for all of the officials. But before they could end that court session Sakura spoke up.

" But daddy I would use the extra money from the budget to help the people get rich so that in the next decade or so the people will be richer and the economy will thrive." She wined

" Well than how would you make the people richer?" asked Mister Ko of the ministry of finance

" I would build schools so that people could get a better education, and if you have a better education you could make more money." She proclaimed with pride

At this the whole court was surprised that a six year old had such logic.

" That is definitely an option," said Minister Ko as he looked at the princess in a new light.

Later after the court session was over all the ministers agreed that the princess was a smart one. And since then the princess has been allowed in to court sessions.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so excited that I can hardly contain my excitement" squealed a 14 year old Sakura

"I know, my Lady, it is very exciting that his masety has let you be in charge of an entire court session." Said Kokuya her young 13 year old lady-in-waiting as she quickly helped her mistress dress in the robes of a crown prince. The young princess had attended every court session since that day 8 years ago. Everyone was fine with this arrangement except for one itsy-bitsy small detail, every since that day the princess wore only the robes of a crown _**prince. **_No matter the occasion she wore mens' clothing it was one of the things she didn't even considered changing. No matter how many people begged her (even the emporer her father got down on his hands and knees to beg her to change her ways) she always said " If I want to rule some day I have to look the part." Kokuya was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the princess exclaim.

" Oh no I am going to be late!" she said as she rushed out the door. Kokuya could only sigh as she cleaned up around the princess room and wondering when she and the white wolf would go on another "secret mission".

Well what do you think? I know that it's short but who is this _**White Wolf**_. To find out you have to click on that little button with the word review on it.


	3. Chapter 3

" I am here, your majesty." said the smooth voice of the white wolf nicknamed Akura

" Ah, Akura I have a mission for you." Said the emperor now used to Akura's sudden appearances and disappearances getting up and walking over to where Akura was kneeling. "You know that I have given you permission to stand in my presence." Said Ryuuki amused

As the assassin stood up Ryuuki sized him up. Akura wore long black pants, a thin black shirt with a black tunic over it, a pair of soft black leather boots. He had a white scarf covering his face and a white ribbon tying his hair in to a low tight ponytail. Some of the weapons that you _**could**_ see were a long straight sward, two knives, and cuff on his arm full of darts. All this was completed with the look of the assassin's lean muscles.

" Akura I would like you to keep an eye on all of the seven color families. Keep me informed on their whereabouts. I would like a report monthly or if something seems unusual come here immediately or send Kokuya with a letter with your stamp."

" Understood" Said Akura turning getting up to leave.

"Wait I have one more thing." Said Ryuuki as Akura turned to face the king. "I would like you to personally watch over my daughter and make sure no harm comes to her. You can send out the wolves of the wind to keep an eye on the seven families because I want you to watch over my daughter and inform me of anyone suspices around her. I want her to live so that she can seize the throne." He said. Akura was just getting up when he said " Oh and eliminate anyone who seems like too much of a threat to her."

"I understand." Said Akura and faster then you could blink he was gone.

" I never get and probably never get how he does that." Said Ryuuki as he once again started on his paperwork.

Whoa what is going to happen now? To find out I have to get a certain number of reviews. I want about 5 reviews before I continue.


	4. Chapter 4

"My lady I have a message from his majesty." Said Kokuya to Sakura who was silently gazing in to the trees watching the sunset. " He would like you to come to his rooms immediately.

" All right and I did say that you can call me by my real name" She said to girl as she gracefully walked to her father's office. Leaving Kokuya admiring how Sakura was " a rough and tough solider by day and a delicate gentle lady by night" who would make any man fall for her.

" You called me father." Said the young Shi princess bowing slightly

" Ah Sakura I asked you to come here because I want to talk about your future. " he said walking around his desk to stand in front of the young princess.

" I thought that my future was that I would take the throne when your time came." She asked quietly.

" Well that is true. But who will rule after you?" he asked. Getting no response he continued, " I asked you to come here to discuses who your future husband will be. So I am giving you the freedom to marry any man that both me and your mother approves of."

" There is no way that I would marry any man. They would only marry me so that they could be emperor." She said forcefully

" Don't worry about that I have already made it so that the only one that can sit on the throne after me will be you." He said hoping that would end the discussion

" But he might still do it for the power." She said getting angry

" I have already covered that." he said trying to stop his daughter from getting mad.

" Well then I will hold a tournament. All eligible men from the richest to the poorest are allowed to compete. Each province will hold their own Semi-Finals and the top hundred will come to the capital for the finals." She declared

" And the prize? They must have a reason to compete." Her father asked wondering what the prize could be.

" Me, the prize is my hand in marriage." She said leaving the office before her father could comment.

Oooo now it's heating up!!!


	5. Chapter 5

" What the hell was Akura thinking having us all meet in public?" Asked Riluki Akura's second in command a handsome 17 year old that would make any girl swoon angrily glaring at their surroundings.

" For once I agree with the hot head. What was he thinking having us meet in brood daylight?" said Akura's sixth in command the young lady Kokuya pondering what was so urgent. All of the wolves of the wind had come because of an urgent matter. It was around noon and all 24 of them sitting in a privet room in a restaurant.

" Well I am pretty sure he has a good reason for this." Said the White Wolf's third in command the intelligent 16-year-old Kekijun.

" You always side with Akura." Complained several men sitting in the corner.

" Yeah like you like him as more than a friend" said Riluki smirking at Kekijun who was blushing.

" You should not tease the younger wolves Riluki." Said Akura stepping out of the shadows and in to the light. All of the wolves jumped and hid pretending that they hadn't been doing anything until Kokuya stood up and said," How long were you standing there?"

" Oh before you guys came in complaining." He said playing with one of his super sharp swords making the wolves cautious in case he took it out because he could instantly kill them all with a single flick.

" Well then what is this meeting about and why did we have to meet now?" asked Kekijun deciding that they were safe from those dangerous looking swords because he did that a lot to scare the new wolves.

" Our next assignment is to carefully spy on the seven colored clans. You are to each give me a monthly report on their lives and to send an urgent message if anything seems suspicious or if the family is in danger. The reason why we had to meet now was because I have been asked to personally watch the princess and to guide her from harm. At the moment she is taking a nap in her room with ten guards watching her room." Said Akura glancing at each person, " Kokuya and I will keep guard of the princess as she is her lady in waiting, Riluki and Kekijun are to watch the Ran clan, Koiuk and Yunui are to watch the Kou (Hong) clan, and the rest of you can choose who you want to watch just give me a letter telling me who you are watching. You better not lie because you never know when I might come to "visit" and see what is going on. Kokuya come with me we have a princess to protect." Said Akura disappearing once more in to the shadows. As soon as he was gone the lesser wolves left to start on their part of the mission while the leaders sat down with a sigh.

" I will never get that guy. He is one of the younger wolves but he gets the title and leadership. He even acts all mysterious. And he makes the youngest wolf one of his top five men." Said Riluki sitting down again as Kokuya gave him a glare.

" You can say that again." Said Akura's fourth in command 15 year old Koiuk looking weary

" The one thing that is weird about that guy is that we all know almost every aspect of all of the wolves lives except for Akura nobody knows where Akura lives, what his part time job is, or who is his family. We don't know a single thing about Akura! Even "Akura" is a nickname!!" Said Kokuya with a sigh.

" You have a crush on Akura don't you?" Said Riluki, Kekijun, Koiuk, and Yunui both smirking at the youngest wolf of the pack.

" We don't know if "he" is even a boy." Said Kokuya glaring at the guys, "I bet that if Akura reveled that "he" was a girl, you four would be the first in line to court "her"." She bit back.

" Akura is definitely a guy because what kind of girl could be the best assassin in Saiunkoku?" said Yunui Akura's fifth in command as the other guys nodded their heads.

" Hey why don't we try to find out some things about Akura? Like where he lives, what he does in his free time. And most importantly what his really name is and if he is married." Said Riluki.

" That is a pretty good idea. I know we could have one person out of each pair for this mission go and team up with the person from the other pair and go and follow Akura around." Said Yunui looking excitedly at all the others.

" Oooo I know we could get Kokuya to give us reports on what Akura is doing because she is paired with Akura for the time being." Said Koiuk looking hopefully at Kokuya.

"Well I'll do it." she said looking at all of them as they gave her a puppy dogface " Only because I want to know too."

"But we should get going before Akura comes back." Said Riluki regaining a sense of command.

" For once you're right we should get going." Said Kekijun

" Alright then Koiuk and me will follow Akura while you guys get started on this mission." Said Riluki as everyone stood up to leave.

Once they were all gone Akura stepped out of the shadows and if you looked closely you could see him smiling a small smile before saying.

" Wonder if they will ever guess my secret." As he to left jumping out the window.

xXx

" How am I going to give them reports on what Akura is doing if I don't even know where Akura is." Said Kokuya as she fixed her hair and clothing while she poured some tea for the princess.

" Who is Akura?" asked Sakura genuinely curious as she was embordering a handkerchief.

" Uh……… Akura is my cousin who is pregnant!" said Kokuya nervously sweat droping.

" But Akura is a boy name." counterd the princess as Kokuya tried to calm herself down. Seeing that Kokuya would not give her the information she receded to a last resort.

" Kokuya I order you to tell me who Akura is." She said smiling because she already knew who Akura was.

Kokuya sighed and said" Akura is the leader of the wolves of the wind. Me and a few other wolves decided to find out a little bit more about Akura because we don't know a single thing about him. Even the name "Akura" is a nickname."

"I see so you want to know a little more about the White Wolf well I can tell you that the White Wolf is related to and was trained by the Black Wolf from the regian of my grandfather." She said kindly giving the information to the young girl who instinly ran and got some ink, a brush, and some paper. She quickly wrote down the information that she had learned. She then turned to Sakura and said " Thank you so very much!' she said happily giving a quick bow before running out the door to deliver it to Riluki who was staying at an inn.

" You don't even know how much I know about Akura." Sakura said smiling a small smile like you know something that nobody else knows.


	6. Chapter 6

As time went by Sakura took over more and more court sessions but now she always sat behind a screen or covered her face with a fan everyone knew that the longer you hide your face the more beautiful you are. Kokuya, Riluki, Kekijun, Koiuk, and Yunui continued their search for the origins of Akura their mysterious leader of the wolves of the wind. It was now 2 months later since they had decided to learn more about Akura.

"I have also found out that Akura was once the best friend of my lady the Respected Crown Princess Sakura." Kokuya told Riluki, Kekijun, Koiuk, and Yunui excitedly.

" That's great, Kokuya." Koiuk said happily as all of the others nodded cheerfully then they all noticed that Kekijun had a thoughtful expression on his face.

" What is it Kekijun? Why do you look troubled." Riluki asked smiling at him.

" I was just thinking how did you acquire all of that information Kokuyu?" Asked Kekijun frowning.

" Oh my lady told me everything she knew." Kokuya looked at him wondering why he asked.

" Well it seems rather suspicious that she knows so much about Akura." Kekijun said " I was wondering if maybe you could take us to her so we could ask her questions of our own?"

" I really like that idea." Riluki said smiling " So when do you think we can come?"

" I don't know. If you do come you would have to come at night so that know one would be suspicious." Kokuya said carefully. " I will also have to warn her ladyship of you visit."

" Then it's settled we will come three nights from now." Riluki said happily.

xXx

" My lady I…" Uh I just wanted to say……." Kokuya tried to say nervously

" What is it Kokuya?" asked Sakura looking up from her paperwork. They were in her office a gift from her father. Sakura as she always did these days she sat behind a screen.

" Uh you know how I told you about how me and a bunch of other wolves wanted to know more about Akura so they are going to come to your rooms tonight." She said looking at the screen like all of a sudden Sakura was going to jump up yelling how she didn't even ask her.

" Well then I would like you to show then to my rooms after I have settled by the window." The princess said calmly as she stood up to leave. Stepping from behind the screen wearing a veil. She walked to the door, which Kokuya opened and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen had been made by her father it was near the royal suite for her mother Shuurei the current empress. As she made some bean buns and some of her favorite tea Kokuya went out to meet the others by the palace gates. When they got to the room where the princess was she was sitting behind a screen by the window sipping some tea when she heard a knock on the door as Kokuya announced the name and titles of the men with her.

" Riluki Cho second in command to the White Wolf and Shogun in the right urign army. Kekijun Jae third in command to the White Wolf and Junior secretary of the department of Civil Rights. Koiuk Hou fourth in command to the White Wolf and top investigator in the investigation bureau (a/n I don't know what the place that Shuurei worked for in the last episodes of season 2 is called). Yunui Ke fifth in command to the White Wolf and the head of the Merchants Guild of this province." Kokuya said slightly out of breath. As they entered the princess shifted slightly and said " Please sit up and have some tea and bean buns. They are the favorite of my father the emperor." She said quietly from behind her screen as the five some bowed respectfully to the princess. " I hear that you would like to ask me questions about Akura." She said as she smiled slightly as they helped themselves to the refreshments.

" We are sorry to have intruded on you at such a time." Kekijun said as all the others nodded their heads in agreement.

" Don't worry about it!" she said giggling. At this all of the guys swooned a bit because her giggle sounded like a tiny bell.

" You guys do know that the only way to court her majesty is to win a tournament." Kokuya said from the side pouring more tea for the princess. When the princess took a sip all of the others assumed that the tea was not poisoned and drank some.

" Well I want to know one thing. What is Akura's real name, first and last?" said Riluki as all of the others looked at the screen expectantly.

" Akura's real name is Akura and if I told you his last name it would be too obvious." Said the princess. So it continued this way each of the wolves would ask a question and the princess would answer.

" Kekijun I just noticed that you have not asked me a question yet." The princess asked curiously. At this all of the wolves turned to Kekijun looking expectedly at him.

" Well what I want to know is how do you know so much about Akura?" Kekijun asked. But before the princess could answer everyone suddenly fell down to the ground asleep.


	7. Author's Note

Sorry that I have not updated for awhile but I have set up a poll to decide the plot. Just click on my bio and vote so yeah.


End file.
